Sebastipole
}} Lamplighter's Agent Sebastipole is a leer who serves the lamplighters of the Conduit Vermis and is also the telltale to the Eighth Earl of the Baton Imperial of Fayelillian, the Lamplighter-Marshal. Appearance Like all falsemen, Sebastipole's eyes have been washed in Swill of Cognit, which turned the whites blood red and the irises pale blue. He favours dark coachman's cloaks long enough to obscure his boots and a black thrice-high. Personality Though he has been a leer and falseman for more than a decade, Sebastipole still despises his sthenicon and only wears it when functioning as a lurksman. He primarily projects a calm and cool facade and is difficult to upset even when baited. He is also notable for his deep dislike of the dark trades and regards hob-rousing as immoral. Sebastipole is able to maintain calm during a stouche and although his role as a Lamplighter's Agent is classified under the clerks and stores at Winstermill, he is used to spending time in the field. Relationships Sebastipole is dedicated to the Lamplighter-Marshal. He is one of the first adults to treat Rossamünd Bookchild with genuine respect, in part likely derived from what he can tell of the boy's character through his abilities. He has exhibited a great deal of sympathy for Numps and calls him by his first name, Numption. Sebastipole has previously worked closely with the Right of the Pacific Dove. Abilities Leer: Although leers tend to be either falsemen or laggards, Sebastipole has demonstrated his abilities in both roles. *'Falseman': Sebastipole can discern a person's true emotional state and determine whether or not they are being truthful. He thus acts as the Lamplighter-Marshal's telltale. *'Laggard': Aided by a sthenicon, Sebastipole can also function as a tracker. Marksman: Sebastipole employs a long-rifle as his preferred weapon of choice, aided by his enhanced eyesight. Equipment *Long-rifle: Sebastipole's enhanced sight allows him to wield a long-rifle accurately. *Sthenicon: Using a sthenicon allows Sebastipole to take on the role of lurksman, allowing him to see into hidden places and enhancing his sense of smell, although he dislikes using the device. History Born to a Baste father and a Pollard mother and raised in Burgundis, Sebastipole's upbringing was "a cold thing."(This post needs a title...) Fully half of his life has been spent in service with the lamplighters, becoming a leer at his superiors' request about a decade ago. Sebastipole's duties vary. He is involved in the goings on at Winstermill and is called upon when his abilities as a leer are required. Aside from Podious Whympre he was the only leer stationed at the manse. Plot ''Foundling'' Sebastipole journeyed to High Vesting and then to Boschenberg, where he visited Madam Opera's three weeks after the close of the hiring season.Foundling, Chapter 2 He observed the children at their lessons and was closely watched by Rossamünd and Gosling Corvinius Arbour, both of whom were anxious to be hired away and thus leave the foundlingery. However only Rossamünd was selected to be interviewed, meeting with Sebastipole and Opera Gelderwine. Sebastipole was slightly surprised at Rossamünd's name, but did not dwell on it. After briefly mentioning Rossamünd's education and what he had learned from Craumpalin, he offered him the chance to become a prentice-lighter at Winstermill. After this was accepted he met with the boy two days' later at the Padderbeck, having arranged passage for him to High Vesting aboard the cromster Rupunzil. He pointed out that Rossamünd was late, but was not annoyed with him. After handing over a sealed letter and his instructions, he pointed the way down before leaving to attend to other business in the city. ''Lamplighter'' When Q Hesiod Gæta was sent out on its first prentice-watch since the Pettiwiggin theroscade, Sebastipole was attached to it, to Grindrod's dissatisfaction. He gave no sign of recognising Rossamünd and after greeting the prentices, drank from a small black bottle before strapping on his sthenicon. He was subsequently involved with the coursing of the Herdebog Trought and was responsible for killing with a shot from his long-rifle. Afterwards Sebastipole received a cruorpunxis in a ceremony that was witnessed by the garrison in the Hall of Pageants. When the Marshal was recalled to the Considine by sis edisserum Sebastipole accompanied him, remaining there as the wheels of bureaucracy slowly ground along. He kept Rossamünd updated through letters. ''Factotum'' Rossamünd decided to base his signature on Sebastipole's''Factotum'', Chapter 3 and later wrote him a brief letter. When he encountered Rookwood Saakrahenemus Fyfe he thought the former to be younger than Sebastipole.Factotum, Chapter 6 As he and Europe witnessed the last jackstraw dissolving he realised why Sebastipole had been unable to find the gudgeon he had fought in Winstermill.Factotum, Chapter 19 After Crispus had related what had happened during the Battle of Winstermill and its aftermath, he wanted to leave for the Considine to bring word to Sebastipole of Numps but was dissuaded by Europe, who insisted that he stay at Cloche Arde for the time being. A letter from Sebastipole dated two weeks prior to the return from the knave gave Rossamünd an update on the situation with the Lamplighter-Marshal, who was tied up in fighting the Imperial bureaucracy and his enemies. The leer also related that they had heard of Swill's machinations with the Archduke of Brandenbrass.Factotum, Chapter 22 Trivia *Sebastipole's name is derived from the city of , which D. M. Cornish learned about by reading on the . It can also be interpreted to stem from his half Baste and Pollard parentage. *Sebastipole is the first leer to appear in the series and is the only supporting character to have two portraits. References Category:Leers Category:Males Category:Winstermill clerks and stores